1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to medical needles and, more particularly, to medical needles having a safety device for shielding the needle tip after withdrawal of the needle from a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to adequately protect medical practitioners from inadvertent puncture and/or wounding from medical sharps, such as needles and syringes, safety shielding devices have been developed to limit the exposure from contaminated medical devices. In many procedures, the greatest avoidable risk of accidental needle puncture, also referred to as a “needlestick”, occurs during handling of the used needle, such as when a medical practitioner inserts the used needle into a protective sheath for disposal. This action usually requires the practitioner to move the hand which holds the sheath toward the needle tip. Any inaccuracy in this movement increases the probability of an accidental needlestick. This is particularly true for “long needles” commonly used in spinal and epidural procedures in which the handle portion of the device is separated from the needle tip by a substantial distance.
Prior safety devices have been developed which include a protective guard specifically dimensioned to surround and bind a predetermined needle size. The prior safety devices have been initially stored on the needle at a location remote from the patient tip. After use, the safety device is typically advanced over the patient tip to shield the medical practitioner. In view of the fact that prior safety devices have been dimensioned to accommodate a single gauge needle, a multitude of safety devices, corresponding to all utilized needle gauges, have been necessary. This contributes to increased manufacturing costs and stocking concerns.
In addition, in medical procedures utilizing long needles, it is common practice to first insert an introducer sheath into the patient, and subsequently introduce an inner cannula therethrough. Typically, both the inner cannula and the introducer sheath include a sharp pointed profile. Since the prior safety devices have been specifically designed to accommodate a single needle gauge, medical procedures utilizing an introducer sheath and an inner cannula have typically been performed without a safety device.